A Monster in Paris: Another Version
by She-Phantom
Summary: In this different version, Lucille only has feels for Francoeur and not Raoul. What if Lucille and Maud were sisters and had a third sister along. And the sisters have feels for Raoul and Emile.
1. Remebering Childhood Friends

Chapter 1: Remembering Childhood Friends

It takes place back in 1910 in Paris, when the flooded Seine River started. But the story is mostly about a monster that lives in a garden and his love for a beautiful, young French singer. Raoul is a delivery guy with his crafted vehicle named "Catherine" to pick up his best friend named Emile from work at the cinema theatre. "Thanks for picking me up today, Raoul," said Emile. "What are friends for Emile," replied Raoul. "You don't mind, if you stop at the photographic store, would you," asked Emile? "Sure why, what happened," replied Raoul?

"I need a new belt for the projector because I was daydreaming again," said Emile. "What were you daydreaming about," asked Raoul? "Back of our childhood memory with Maud, Bella and Lucille," said Emile. "Oh yes, I remember them, they were our friends since twelve years ago," replied Raoul. "We haven't seen them since their parents died and lived with their Aunt Carlotta," said Emile. "We should see them sometimes," replied Raoul.

Lucille and her two sisters, Maud and Bella work at the cabaret called L'Oiseau Rare (The Rare Bird). Lucille goes as a singer, Bella goes as a ballerina and Maud goes as the harp player. Lucille is a most successful singer and her sisters are very proud of her, even their aunt Carlotta. Madame Carlotta believes that the chief of police named Maynott would be the perfect husband for Lucille.

Meanwhile, Maud and Bella were thinking about Raoul and Emile at the same time. "Do you think we will see Raoul and Emile," asked Maud? "I hope so Maud because we haven't seen them in twelve years now, since our dear Mother and Father died," replied Bella. "I really hope see Emile because I missed him dearly," said Maud. "I know how you feel for him, maybe he will ask you out," replied Bella. "Really," said Maud. "I believe so, Maud," replied Bella.

Madame Carlotta is trying everything she can to push Lucille into the arms of Maynott. "Lucille, I'm just letting know that the Commissioner is coming tonight," said Carlotta. "Must I love him," replied Lucille. "Don't worry my dear, you will see him at the best seat of the house," said Carlotta. "What if he's not my type," replied Lucille? "Not you're type, don't worry you might change your mind about him, once you see him" said Carlotta. Just after Carlotta left Lucille's dressing room, Lucille has disagreed with her. "Sorry, but probably still not my type," replied Lucille. She knows there might be a man of her dreams out there somewhere in Paris, maybe an angel or a musician.

After Emile got a new belt, he also gets a new camera as well. "Hey Raoul, check out my new camera," said Emile. "Wow, she's a beauty," replied Raoul. "Maybe I could bring it with me, while we make that delivery to the Professor at this garden," said Emile. "Ya, maybe you could video tape entire jungle just like in those movies you have watched lately," replied Raoul. Raoul has to deliver some soil or seeds to the Botanical Gardens, where the mysterious professor lives and works. They hope nothing can go wrong with this delivery.


	2. The Rise of the Monster

Chapter 2: The Rise of the Monster

When Raoul and Emile made to the Botanical Gardens, they receive a note from the professor. The note said that the professor is away to New York for more studies and his assistant named Charles is in charged. When Charles opens the door, he turns out to be a monkey. "Wow, let's see, Hello my name is Charles, I'm the professor's assistant, nice to meet you," said Emile. "Charles, here is the order the professor asked for," replied Raoul. When Raoul and Emile got inside with Charles, they got another note from the professor. "Thank you for the delivery, I will allow you to look around, but please just don't touch anything," said Raoul. "Let's see if I can tape some of these magnificent plants and trees," said Emile.

Meanwhile back the cabaret, Maynott and his partner named Captain Pate came to see the show. "Madame Carlotta, it's an honour to come see your nieces performing here tonight," said Maynott. "You will how great they can do here," replied Carlotta. "How many nieces do you have," asked Pate? "Only three, sir," replied Carlotta. "Where are the parents," asked Maynott? "The parents died twelve years ago, so I took them in and raised them as my own," replied Carlotta. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Maynott. Soon the lights went down because the show is just starting. "Here comes the first niece," said Carlotta. "Who is the beautiful blond girl," asked Maynott? "That is Bella, she is the eldest of her family," replied Carlotta.

Back at the gardens, Raoul sees the professor's desk and shelves with lots of potions. "Wow, we got to try one of these, Emile," shouted Raoul. "But aren't we told not to touch anything," replied Emile. "Come, what can possibly go wrong, besides you could tape some of the potions I will try," said Raoul. The first potion Raoul try is something that creates an explosion. "Wow, that I did not see coming, let's see was the next one does," said Raoul. The next one he picks is a potion that can give a beautiful voice of an opera singer; he tested on Charles this time. "Wow, that's so incredible," said Emile. "That is the best one I ever seen in my life, ok the last one," replied Raoul.

At the club, it was Maud's turn to perform on stage. "Who is the talented harp player, I never heard anyone play that good," asked Maynott. "That is Maud, she is the youngest of the family," said Carlotta. "She must had played very well," replied Pate. "Thank you, sir," said Carlotta. Bella and Lucille at backstage are listening to her playing. "She doing ok so far," said Bella. "Yes, I bet Mother and Father will be very proud of her," replied Lucille. "You're up next, I wish you good luck," said Bella. "Thank you, you did very well too with your ballet," replied Lucille. "Thank you, Lucille," said Bella. "You're welcome," replied Lucille. After Maud was done playing her harp, Lucille and Bella came to graduate her with her great performs.

When Raoul tried a potion that can make anything grow big, he tried on a sunflower seed. "Nothing isn't happening at all, Emile," said Raoul. "Try adding it with water, see if it does any good," replied Emile. After taking Emile's advice, he tries it with water, but nothing did the trick. Raoul throws the seed into a water flower bed; the flower grew big in a blink in the eye. "Wow, did you get that Emile," said Raoul. "Yes, that's awesome," replied Raoul. "I think I will bring one with me just in case," said Raoul. "Raoul, the sunflower is about the fall over you," replied Emile. He came to Raoul's aid, but accidentally knock over the two special potions and caused a big explosion. Raoul, Charles and Emile survived the explosion, but Emile soon sees a mysterious monster.

Back at the club, it was Lucille's turn to perform for the show. "Who is this beautiful girl as an angel," asked Maynott. "That is Lucille, she is the middle child of the family," replied Carlotta. "What can she do, Carlotta," said Pate? "She can sing," replied Carlotta.

Lucille Sang: She's resplendent, so confident  
The Seine, the Seine, the Seine  
I realize I'm hypnotized  
The Seine, the Seine, the Seine

I hear the moon singing a tune  
The Seine, the Seine, the Seine  
Is she divine? It is the wine?  
The Seine, the Seine, the Seine

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
That's how we are, the Seine and I  
I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
That's how we are, the Seine and I

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
That's how we are, the Seine and I

That's how we love, the Seine and I

After Lucille's performances, Maynott soon falls in love with Lucille. "Madame Carlotta, here are some flowers for your three nieces, and an invitation for Lucille," said Maynott. "Lucille would be happy about this," replied Carlotta.

When Emile and Raoul returned to the vehicle, Emile asked Raoul a quick question. "Hey Raoul, you didn't see something strange in there, did you," asked Emile? "You besides the monkey, the potions, the big sunflower and that explosion that almost killed us, nope, why did you see something," replied Raoul. "Are you sure, you didn't see a strange monster with big red bug eyes, four arms and spikes on its back," asked Emile? "I think you watched too much movies lately," replied Raoul. After Raoul and Emile leaves, the monster escapes the garden and journeys into the streets. Soon, a happy couple that are leaving from the show are on their way home. The woman soon broke her pearl necklace and her husband went to collect them. Soon they were terrified when the monster appearance; the monster accidentally took the husband's black cloak, red scarf and black hat from him. They ran for their lives and went to the police right away.

Meanwhile, Carlotta gave Lucille the invitation from Maynott, but she was not happy with it. "Aunt Carlotta, I still don't think he's my type," said Lucille. "Maybe if you have lunch with him tomorrow, maybe he will become you're type and perfect future husband," replied Carlotta. After Carlotta left Lucille's dressing, Lucille wonder if her aunt is right or wrong about having Maynott as her husband.


	3. Secrets and Discoveries

Chapter 3: Secrets and Discoveries

When the frightening couple reported to the police, Pate decided to do an investigation of the Monster. He heard one of the citizens said they witness an explosion at the Botanical Gardens. Pate was about to ask permission from Maynott to an investigation there. "Pate, I would like to grant your permission to go, but make sure you find the people who caused this nightmare," said Maynott. "But, aren't you going to help out with this event," asked Pate? "Not today, I am having lunch with Lucille today," said Maynott. "What are you thinking now, sir," asked Pate? "What to say and how to win the upcoming selections," said Maynott. "Ok sir, I will leave right away," replied Pate.

Pate and the police went to the Botanical Gardens to investigate some clues of the monster. Soon, they spotted Charles on top of the giant sunflower. "Men get that monkey," commanded Pate. "Yes sir, right away," replied one of the police men. Pate soon finds the two labels of the potions that caused the explosion, and another important clue that leads to who created the monster. "A video tape, so I think I could find who caused this whole mess," said Pate. After they caught Charles, they went to the theatres to find and capture the suspects. Pate believes it was the delivery guy and the man who works at the theatre created the monster of Paris.

Meanwhile, Maynott and Lucille are having lunch at a fancy restaurant. "Lucille, I really enjoyed your show last night, you are famous just me and the rich," said Maynott. "Thank you, but I'm just a singer and I cared about the poor people of Paris," replied Lucille. "I understand about that, but you're not just a singer, you're a star, there might be a perfect future for you, for me, for us," said Maynott. "Is it kind of early about mentioning us," replied Lucille. Lucille was uncomfortable of having a talk with Maynott.

Soon Pate came in with the report of the investigation. "Excuse me, sir," said Pate. "What is it now Pate," replied Maynott. "Sir, I believe we found some evidences of the monster and our suspects," said Pate. "Ok, we will leave right away," replied Maynott. "Alright, I'll wait in the car," said Pate. After Pate, Maynott tells Lucille he has to go. "Don't worry, sir I should get going too," said Lucille. "Ok, I was wondering if you could be my angel for the upcoming elections soon," replied Maynott? "Of course, I would sing," said Lucille. "Thank you, so see you later I guess," replied Maynott. After Lucille left the restaurant, Lucille reads a warning about the monster. "Monster with big red eyes, stands 7 feet high, be cautious and do not go out alone at night, be careful and do not give in to panic," said Lucille as she read the warning on the wall. "There is a monster in Paris, a dollar for newspaper please," said newspaper man. Lucille paid him a dollar and kept the newspaper to read more.

Back at the theatre, Emile went over to see his tape, and he sees the monster in the tape. "Oh no, I can't believe it," said Emile. "Hey Emile, how is it going, ah," relied Raoul. "Raoul, I was right, I did see a monster and it's the monster, we created," said Emile. "Yes our monster, he's got my eyes, and my hairy legs," replied Raoul. "What are we going to do," asked Emile. "Don't worry, no one's going know, we just pretend we weren't there," replied Raoul. Soon Pate hears this and went and surprises them. "Hello gentlemen, I'm sorry to interpret your show, but your scene which is called, how much trouble you are now," said Pate. Raoul and Emile believe they are going to jail now.

Lucille back at the club is trying to find a new musician for her show. The first person she tried was the waiter of the club named Albert. From hearing Albert singing, he wasn't singing that well as she thought. "So," said Albert. "Mmm thank you Albert, look I'll be very honest with you," replied Lucille. "Don't like that one, how about this," said Albert. When he sang a different, Lucille tries to stop him singing. "Albert, the song is not the problem," said Lucille. "What is the problem, I do have talent, even my friends said so, all need is a break," replied Albert. "Yes that or new friends," said Lucille. Madame Carlotta soon came to Lucille's dressing room. "I got go and do something, but you can tell me how it go," said Carlotta. "Tell you, what," replied Lucille? "You know, with the Commissioner right," said Carlotta. "Oh right," replied Lucille. After Madame Carlotta left, Albert soon leaves the room as well. "Thank you Albert, anyway," said Lucille. "Don't worry, I understand, I'm just too talented," replied Albert.

After Albert left the building at the back, he soon learns he is not alone. "Mmm, who's there," said Albert. It was night-time and he heard of the monster and was afraid of it. When lightning was flashing, Albert sees the shadow of the monster on the roof. "Please open the door, it's me Albert," shouted Albert in panic. The monster hears Albert ringing the doorbell to get back in, when the monster drops down, Albert couldn't get back in so he flees because he afraid that the monster will do something to him. After he left, the monster tries the doorbell himself and became interest of the sound it makes. Lucille accidentally opens the door and pushes the monster on the side of the street.

"Listen Albert," said Lucille. Lucille see the monster on the other of the street, and mistaken it for a person like a human that is hurt. "Oh my gosh, are you ok," asked Lucille? The monster did not answer, so Lucille moves closer to him. "Did I hurt you sir, I'm really sorry...let me see," said Lucille. When the monster got up and showed its face, Lucille suddenly fainted, but the monster catches her before she fell down to the ground. When the monster tried to wake Lucille, he soon falls in love with her, due to her beauty. After Lucille woke up and saw the monster again, the monster smile as he was glad she was ok, but she panics and flees back into the building because she believes the monster will eat her, after the monster let her go when she slap him in the face. When she got back inside, she hopes she can wake up because she believes she is having a bad dream at the moment. The monster started to hear the sound a raindrop hitting pans and other source from garbage cans making music to his ears.

Lucille soon hears an enchanted voice out of no, like how an angel of music's voice is enchanting. She looked outside and see the monster, she thought she was dreaming, but she listened very closely.

Monster sang: I.. I hide my light inside a cloak of night

Beneath the red scarf and a chapeaux

The pearl of my heart locked within a shell  
too afraid to let it go, to let it show  
and all the headlines read  
for the whole world to see

A Monster in Paris

I fall apart, I fall apart, apparently  
I did appear beneath the light  
yes it was me

A Monster in Paris

I hide my pain inside a melody  
it's as if notes I sing set me free

I keep all my dreams under a lock and key  
I'm so afraid that they will fly, away from me

A Monster in Paris

A Monster in Paris

A Monster in Paris

When Lucille was touched by his song, she realized that the monster is not dangerous, but has a lovely singing voice. She went back outside and tries to greet him. "Do you have a name," asked Lucille? The monster answer but she could not understand, when she saw the street name she decided to name him after that. "How about Francoeur," asked Lucille? The monster soon smiles as he like the name. "It means honest heart," said Lucille. The monster continues smiling at her, he falls more in love with her, due to her kindness to him, and since she accepted him as whom he is.

When she was about to welcome him in to the building, she hears her sisters coming. Francoeur soon flees because he was afraid he will scare Lucille's sisters, when they are coming. "Wait Francoeur, what's wrong," asked Lucille? It was too late, Francoeur was gone and her sisters came to the door. "Are you alright Lucille, we heard you scream," said Bella. "Was it the monster you saw," asked Maud? Lucille couldn't tell them about Francoeur so she made a story up. "I thought I did, but it was just a cat instead and this nice man came and tried to comfort me to make me feel happy again," replied Lucille. "Who was he," asked Maud? "What was he like," asked Bella. "Well he was taller than me and you girls, he has a lovely singing, I was going to ask him if he wants to be my new musician for my show, but you girls scared him away by accident," replied Lucille. "We're sorry about that Lucille," said Bella. "Maybe you might see him again and ask him," said Maud. "I hope you are right Maud," replied Lucille. Lucille hoped she was right because she believes found her angel of music in her dreams.

Meanwhile Raoul, Emile and Charles are with Maynott and Pate talking about the monster. "Here are the two men trying to push the flower back, at this point the little guy accidentally pushed the two potions, and the monkey was trying to save the two potions, see that little black dot it's the flea from the monkey's fur and then with the explosion it created the monster, I believe these are the two potion that made it grow big to human scale," said Pate. "Well done Pate, now we know our answer," replied Maynott. Raoul tried to talk to Maynott about the situation. "Please sir I didn't mean this to happen and we don't want to go to jail, arrest the monkey it's his flea," said Raoul. "What I wasn't thinking about sending you and your friend to jail, you and your friend should be hailed as heroes," replied Maynott. "But Maynott, they're the one that created the monster," said Pate. "But they need to be celebrated, which medal do you and your friend like to have, you choose," replied Maynott. Maynott is only doing this because he becomes interested with the monster.

Raoul soon remember about getting the best seats at the club, he thinks it's the best way for him and Emile to see Lucille, Bella and Maud again. "Would there be a medal of honour by any chance," asked Raoul? Maynott gave Raoul and Emile and League of Honour and they soon leave with Charles. "Hey Raoul, why did you pick a medal of honour anyway," asked Emile? "Well, the best way to see Lucille, Bella and Maud again, I think the medal of honour for the best seats at the club might be our best chance," replied Raoul. "Wow, good thinking Raoul," said Emile. "Now, we should see them again," replied Raoul. Raoul and Emile believe that the girls would be surprised to see them again and probably spend time together again.


	4. Missing and Reunions

Chapter 4: Missing and Reunions

The next night, Lucille decided to search for Francoeur before something bad happens to him. "Where are you going, Lucille," asked Maud? "I'm going to find that man and ask him if he wants to be my new musician for my show," replied Lucille. "Don't stay out too long because there is a monster in Paris now," said Bella. "Don't worry, I'll be careful," replied Lucille. After Lucille left to search for Francoeur, Bella and Maud went to their room to read for a while. When Madame Carlotta came to the room, she asked about Lucille. "Mmm, girls where is your sister," asked Carlotta? "She's gone out for a little while," replied Bella. "For what," asked Carlotta? "She is looking for this man she met last night," replied Maud. "Ok, thank you girls," said Carlotta. "You're welcome," replied Bella and Maud.

While Lucille is looking for Francoeur, it soon began to rain. "Oh no, I didn't bring an umbrella for this weather now," said Lucille. Lucille knows that she is far for the tavern and she has to continue on. "Francoeur, where are you," shouted Lucille! Soon a group of thieves appear out of nowhere and they went to Lucille. "Hey there, how much is necklace worth," said one of the thieves. "It's not for sale," replied Lucille. "You don't have a choice, give it to us," said another thief. "But I can't, its my mother," replied Lucille. Lucille soon ran for her life. "Men get her," shouted the leader of the thieves! Lucille soon slipped and fall to the ground and didn't get the chance to get back up, when the thieves were getting close to her, she fell unconscious.

"Now we can get that necklace now," said a female thief. Soon, Francoeur from the rooftops appear and the group of thieves got scared. "Oh no, its the monster," shouted one of the thieves! "Everybody run than," replied the leader of the thieves. When the group of thieves left because they believe the monster will do something to them, Francoeur checks on Lucille, hearing her breathing she is ok. Francoeur carries Lucille someplace where she can be ok and sleep for the night. Francoeur soon hears Lucille calling his name. "Francoeur, where are you," asked Lucille in a low voice?

Meanwhile back at the tavern, Madame Carlotta came to the room and asked the girls about Lucille again because she was very worried. "Girls, any word from your sister," asked Carlotta. "No we haven't heard from her and she hasn't come back yet," replied Bella. "I'm worry since it has been an hour and a half, since she didn't return, and there are two men wanting you," said Carlotta. "Ok Aunt Carlotta, we'll be right down," replied Maud. After Madame Carlotta left the room, the girls went down stairs to see the two men. As the girls got to the entrance of the cabaret, the two men were no other than Raoul and Emile. "Raoul, Emile," said Bella. "Can it be you guys," asked Maud? "It's us," replied Raoul. "We missed you, Bella and Maud," replied Emile. "We missed you, too," said Maud. "And where did you get those medals," asked Bella. "The Commissioner gave them to us," replied Emile. "Really," said Bella. "Hey where's Lucille, I thought she'll be here with you girls too," asked Raoul? "Well, she is gone to look for someone, and she been gone for an hour and half, Aunt Carlotta, Bella and I are beginning to worry about her," replied Maud. "Oh no, that does sound pretty worry," said Emile. "Maybe we should go look for her," replied Raoul.

Soon Francoeur took Lucille to an abandon house that is just outside, but close to Paris. When Francoeur got to a bedroom, he sat Lucille down on a bed. Soon Lucille woke up and saw Francoeur sitting on a chair watching her. "Francoeur did you saved me from the group of thieves," asked Lucille? Francoeur shook his head as a yes answer and he smiled so she can know that he is happy, she is ok. "Where am I, Francoeur," asked Lucille? Francoeur pointed at the window, so Lucille can look and she for herself. "Why did you take me here," asked Lucille? Francoeur looked down, since he cannot talk; only he can sing. "You possibly didn't know, I lived at the place where we first met," said Lucille. Francoeur shook his, but this time in a no answer. "Don't worry, I understand," said Lucille.

When Francoeur looked at her, Lucille asked him a quick question. "I wondering, do you want to be my new musician for my show," asked Lucille? Francoeur soon smiled again and shook his head in a yes answer. "Ok, maybe you should start tomorrow, since it's probably too late," said Lucille. Lucille was right, it was getting too late and it's midnight, Lucille thinks she should stay for one night. "Francoeur, will it ok if I sleep here for the night," asked Lucille? Francoeur took her hand and showed her a closet for a dresses and nightgowns she can possibly wear. "I guess I can take that as a yes," said Lucille. When Lucille changed her dress into nightgown from the closet, she brushed her teeth and then went to bed. Francoeur watched her fell asleep and then went to the other room where he can sleep for the night at the abandon house.

When Raoul, Emile, Bella and Maud about to leave the tavern, Madame Carlotta asked them where they are going. "Where are you going, girls," asked Carlotta? "We're going to look for Lucille," replied Maud. "We'll be back with her as soon as we can," replied Bella. "Ok, be very careful out there because there is a monster in Paris now," said Carlotta. "Don't worry, we're their friends, so we'll be with them," replied Emile. "We'll try to take care of them, Madame Carlotta," replied Raoul. "Thank you, boys," said Carlotta. "You're welcome," replied Raoul and Emile. After they left the tavern, they checked the areas for Lucille could be possibly at the moment.

The next morning, Lucille wakes up and sees Francoeur sleeping on the floor at the other side of the room. "Oh, I wish he could sleep in a bed like me and other people do," said Lucille. Lucille got changed into a different dress and woke up Francoeur. "Francoeur, are you ok," asked Lucille? Francoeur smiled and shook his head in a yes answer. "Ok than, I should get back now because I think everyone is getting worried about me now," said Lucille. Francoeur takes Lucille to the main door and showed her the outside of the house, it was blue and white. "Wow, it's beautiful, so that's why you took me here beside keeping me alive, ok so I'll come back here tonight to get you, ok," said Lucille. Francoeur shook his head again and Lucille left to get back to the city again because she thinks she have worried everyone. When Lucille got to the city, she sees her sister with two men. "Lucille, are you alright, we were worry about you," asked Maud? "I'm ok, Raoul, Emile is that you," asked Lucille? "Yes, it's us, where were you, we looked everywhere for," asked Raoul? "Let's go back to the cabaret and I'll explain everything" replied Lucille. Lucille, her sisters, Raoul and Emile went back to the cabaret, so she explain what happened last night.


	5. Two Angels of Music

Chapter 5: Two Angels of Music

When Lucille, Bella, Maud, Raoul and Emile got back to the club, Madame Carlotta is happy to see Lucille alive. "Oh Lucille, I was so worried about you, what happened last night," asked Carlotta? "I was gone to look for this man named Francoeur, than a group of thieves appeared out of nowhere and try to steal my mother's necklace, I try to run, but since it was raining, I slipped and fell unconscious on the ground," replied Lucille. "But how did you escape the thieves and where is the dress that you were wearing," asked Carlotta? "Well Francoeur saved me and he took me to his home, since he didn't know where I lived, he let me stay for one night, and my dress is still at his place drying because it is still wet from last night," replied Lucille.

"Well that explains everything, I should meet this Francoeur and thank him for saving you, and anyway I should go and see the Commissioner, so I'll be back," said Carlotta. "Ok," replied Lucille. When Madame Carlotta got to Maynott's office, she talked to him and soon Pate came to talk to him as well. "Commissioner did you wanted to see me," asked Carlotta? "Yes, I was wondering if I do or don't become the Mayor of Paris, and destroy that monster, I would like to have Lucille for wife," said Maynott. "Really, I bet Lucille would like that for a surprise," replied Carlotta. "Maynott, how are we going to get that monster anyway," asked Pate? "I am going to set up a meeting about that anyway on Friday," replied Maynott. "Well, I should get going because the girls are suspecting me anytime," said Carlotta. After Carlotta, Maynott hopes that the surprise for Lucille will work.

When it got dark outside, Lucille went to the abandon house to get Francoeur. After Lucille got inside of the house, she finds a picture of her late mother and father and went upstairs and finds a nursery room with her and her sister's names on the beds. "That's strange, how come there is my name on this bed and why is there a photo of my Mother and Father," asked Lucille? Soon Francoeur came in the room and finds Lucille in confusion and curious ways. "Hey Francoeur, are you ready to go," asked Lucille? Francoeur shook his head in a yes answer and they left the house. "I would have a vehicle to get here and back to the club quick, but I don't so I'm sorry," said Lucille.

Francoeur soon stopped, Lucille turned around and looked at him and he was pointing his back. "Are you saying, you want me to ride on your back," asked Lucille? He nodded his head in a yes answer. "Ok, but I don't why," said Lucille. When Lucille got on Francoeur's back, he turned and smiled at her, she held on tight and soon he jumped very high and far. "Woh Francoeur," shouted Lucille. She understands now, he asked her to get on his back, so they can get to the tavern quicker, and Lucille is really enjoying it. "Wow, I can't believe this," said Lucille with excitement. Soon, they got to the tavern on time and Lucille soon thanks him. "Thanks Francoeur, that was really incredible," said Lucille. She soon knew that he has to go to the door where she first met him. "Go to the place where we first met, I'll be right there ok," said Lucille. He went to the back of the building and Lucille went and opened the door for him. "Quickly, Francoeur follow me," said Lucille. Francoeur followed her; she closed the door and took him to her dressing room.

Meanwhile, Raoul and Emile went to see Bella and Maud at backstage. "Hey Raoul and Emile, what do you want," asked Maud? "We wanted to ask you girls something," replied Emile. "What will that be," asked Bella? "Would you girls like to go out on a date with us," asked Raoul? "We would love to, where would you like to go," asked Bella? "Maybe to this fancy restaurant," replied Raoul. "We would love to go, what day," asked Maud? "Would Saturday work," replied Emile? "Sure," said Bella and Maud. "Good," replied Raoul and Emile. Bella and Maud knew that someday that Raoul and Emile would ask them out, and they were right after all. They believe it was like a dream come true, since they do have feels for Raoul and Emile.

Back in Lucille's dressing room, Lucille was putting on a perfect disguise for Francoeur. "Be patient, I'm nearly done, wait here," said Lucille. Francoeur soon becomes interest in Lucille's comb when he plays with it. Lucille tries two different wigs for him. "This one...nope," said Lucille with the first wig. "How about this one," asked Lucille with the second wig? Francoeur soon thinks he likes it, but Lucille thinks that people will still recognize him. "Not good cover," said Lucille. Soon, she tries a white hat with a mask and gloves for him. "Perfect, no one not even the police will recognize you now," said Lucille. When Francoeur soon got up, he soon tripped on the couch. "Are you ok," asked Lucille while she was changing to her white dress? Francoeur becomes interest in the guitar he plays. "It's called a guitar, it's very hard to play," said Lucille. When Madame Carlotta hears Francoeur and Lucille, she comes to the room.

"Is this Francoeur, you told me about," asked Carlotta? After Lucille was done changing, she told Madame Carlotta it is him. "Yes, this is Francoeur and he will be my new musician for my show," said Lucille. "Really, will congratulations sir and I am really grateful for you saving my niece's life," said Carlotta. Soon, after Madame Carlotta left the room because she wants her niece and her new friend to get ready, Lucille tells Francoeur who that woman was. "Francoeur, that woman you just met was my Aunt Carlotta, ok," said Lucille. Francoeur soon nodded his head in yes answer, so she can know that he understands now. "Ok, Francoeur we should go to the backstage now, I think we're starting soon," said Lucille.

When Lucille and Francoeur got to the backstage, she explains Francoeur of what's he has to do. "Ok, all we need to do is just singing ok," said Lucille. Francoeur shook his in a yes answer; Lucille asked him one question before they start. "Do you think you can play ok with that guitar," asked Lucille? Francoeur nodded with the same answer. After the curtains are open Lucille, she greets the guests, Maud, Bella, Raoul and Emile to Francoeur. "Hello everyone, I would love to give you a warm welcome to my angel of music of my show, this is Francoeur," shouted Lucille. The guests, Maud, Bella, Raoul and Emile clapped cheerful for Francoeur. When Francoeur soon started playing his guitar, the people and the band were surprise of his talents.

Francoeur and Lucille sang: She's resplendent, so confident  
The Seine, the Seine, the Seine  
I realize I'm hypnotized  
The Seine, the Seine, the Seine

I hear the moon singing a tune  
The Seine, the Seine, the Seine  
Is she divine? It is the wine?  
The Seine, the Seine, the Seine

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
That's how we are, the Seine and I  
I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
That's how we are, the Seine and I

I feel alive when I'm beside  
The Seine, the Seine, the Seine  
From this angle like an angel  
The Seine, the Seine, the Seine

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
That's how we are, the Seine and I  
I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
That's how we are, the Seine and I

Upon the bridge  
My heart does beat  
Between the waves  
We will be saved  
The air we breathe  
Can you believe?  
Learn to forgive upon the bridge (?)

That's how we are, the Seine and I  
That's how we are, the Seine and I  
That's how we are, the Seine and I  
That's how we love, the Seine and I

After their performances, the guest, Bella, Maud, Raoul and Emile clapped real proudly because they like their show. Albert, who was watching grows deep jealous of Francoeur because he didn't sing with Lucille. Lucille takes Francoeur back to her dressing and her sisters, Raoul and Emile went to congratulate her. "Francoeur, you were amazing," said Lucille. "Lucille, you did very well," said Maud. "I bet, Mother and Father would be very proud of you," said Bella. "Thank you," replied Lucille. "And you Francoeur, you were awesome," said Raoul. "You and him were very good, Lucille," said Emile. "Thank you," replied Lucille. When Francoeur shook hands with Raoul and Emile, they and Lucille's sisters soon screamed.

"Guys, stop it," said Lucille. "Lucille," replied Maud and Bella. "Shhh," said Lucille. "What mean shhh, it's the monster behind," replied Raoul and Emile. "He's not a monster," said Lucille. Soon everyone calmed down and Lucille explains everything. "I know he is big and different, but he really is kind and gentle, and he did save my life, he's my friend," said Lucille. "I guess, he does look pretty nice for a monster," replied Emile. "Please don't tell Maynott, even Aunt Carlotta about this," said Lucille. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us," replied Maud. "Good," said Lucille. "Where can we keep him safe," replied Raoul? "There is an abandon house outside, but close to Paris," said Lucille. "Really," replied Bella? "And I have to show you about this blue and white house, tomorrow morning," said Lucille. "Ok," said Raoul, Emile, Bella and Maud. "Good," replied Lucille. They agree to go and see the house, when it is morning.


	6. Mystery of the Blue and White House

Chapter 6: Mystery of the Blue and White House

The next morning, Lucille, Bella, Maud, Francoeur, Raoul and Emile goes to the abandon house by taking Catherine for the drive there. When they got there, Bella, Maud, Raoul and Emile were very surprised of the house. "Wow, this house is so beautiful," said Bella. "I never see a house like, even it is outside, but close to Paris," said Emile. "Lucille is this why you took us here," asked Maud? "I wonder, who use to live here," asked Raoul? "That is the reason, why I brought you here because there is something inside the house I have to show you," replied Lucille. After they got inside, Bella, Maud, Raoul and Emile saw two large different rooms. "Wow, there is a movie theatre on the left side," said Maud and Emile. "And there is a stage with tables and sits on the right side just like back at the tavern," said Bella and Raoul.

Lucille gave Maud and Bella the picture of their mother and father. "Is this our mother and father," asked Maud? "Yes, I know I'm confused too," replied Lucille. "Why our mother and father's photo is in this house," asked Bella? "Well, I have to show you something upstairs about this as well," replied Lucille. When Lucille took the others upstairs, the second floor has a living room, a master bedroom, a nursery, and a kitchen and diner room. As Lucille takes Maud and Bella to the nursery room, the girls were in total shock and surprised. "Our names are on these beds," said Bella. "Ya that is very odd," said Maud. "I think, this use to be our home," replied Lucille. "What makes you think that Lucille," asked Raoul. "I think, this is where we lived before our parents died," replied Maud. "I don't understand, why your aunt took you away from this place," said Emile. "Maybe because there were no one else to take care of us in this house," replied Bella.

Soon, Lucille takes them to the third floor, which is the roof of the house. "Wow, you can see the lake and the Eiffel tower from up here," said Raoul. "It's a good thing that Francoeur found and lived in this house," replied Emile. They soon asked Lucille more about Francoeur. "Lucille is Francoeur the guy you met at the back of the cabaret, the other night," asked Bella? "Well yes," replied Lucille. "How come you lied," asked Maud? "I was afraid, you would be scared and didn't believe me," replied Lucille. "Oh," said Bella and Maud. "Do you think that Francoeur would be safe here," asked Emile? "Ya, I would believe so because I don't think the police, even Maynott will never find him here," replied Lucille. "I think, she does have a point," said Raoul. "We believe so too," replied Bella and Maud.

Lucille soon came up with an idea for Francoeur. "I was thinking, we should spend more time with Francoeur," said Lucille. "That's sound like a good idea," replied Maud and Bella. "Ok, but why," asked Raoul and Emile? "So that way, he won't be lonely that much, besides he needs me and possibly you guys because he likes all of us," said Lucille. "I guess, she does have a point," replied Emile. "Ok, but no one, not even Maynott can know about this," replied Bella. "Even our aunt because she will be mad at us," said Maud. "I think, I'm in too," said Raoul. "Ok, it's decided we will keep our secret and spend time with Francoeur as we possibly can," replied Lucille.

Soon, they went back to the tavern and after they got back inside, they were unaware that Albert is watching them. "Ok, remember Francoeur, no one must know what you really are," said Lucille. Francoeur nodded his head in a yes answer; soon Albert saw the identity of Francoeur. Albert went to the police to tell Maynott in any act of jealousy. Maynott had set up the meeting for the citizens of Paris. "I'll destroy the monster, I'll send back where it belongs," shouted Maynott. "Sir, how are you going to destroy the monster," asked journalist? "With water, fleas cannot stand water and that is why no point to drain the seine river yet," shouted Maynott. "How are you going to drown the monster, if you don't know where it is," asked journalist? "Oh don't worry, I'll find it and that is why I am handing out an award for the whereabouts of the monster," shouted Maynott. "I have information, sir," replied Albert. "Good, now we have our answers," shouted Maynott. Charles the monkey, who is there, hears the situation leaves the meeting because he wants to warn the others about Lucille is in danger.

When Charles got there, Raoul and Emile were surprised to see him. "Wow, Charles we missed you," said Emile. Soon Charles showed one of his cards to them. "Let's see, I came to warn you that Lucille is in trouble because Albert learned about she was with the monster at this cabaret," said Raoul. "Oh no, we have to warn Lucille about this," said Emile. "He's the one who going to be the one in trouble around here," replied Raoul. Soon Raoul, Emile and Charles went to Lucille's dressing room because they warn Lucille and her sisters about the situation as quickly as possible.

As they got to Lucille's dressing room, they tell them the bad news. "What's wrong," asked Lucille? "Wow, a monkey," said Maud. "Is he a friend of yours," asked Bella? "Look, we came to warn you," said Emile. "About what," replied Maud? "Charles learns that Albert told Maynott and the police about Lucille and the monster at this cabaret," said Raoul. "Oh no," replied Bella. Soon they heard the police's vehicles outside of the cabaret. "Oh no, they're here," shouted Raoul and Emile. "Quickly in my dressing room, I'll handle this," said Lucille. "Ok, be careful Lucille," replied Bella and Maud.

As got to the door, she acts as she didn't suspect them to come and had nothing to do with the monster. "Ah commissioner, what a surprise," said Lucille. "For both of us, where is he," replied Maynott. "Who," asked Lucille? "The monster," replied Maynott! As he grabbed Lucille's arm, the men went inside the cabaret to search. "Now tell me, where is he," demanded Maynott! "Go to her dressing room, he's there," said Albert. Maynott went in Lucille's dressing, she was afraid of losing Francoeur now, but the room was empty. "Sir, we found nothing," said Pate. "Really," replied Maynott. "I told you," said Lucille. "Don't understand, I'm confuse, I don't know what to say," replied Maynott. "I do, thank you," said Lucille. "Thank you for," asked Maynott? "Checking the cabaret and for me and other people's safety of this very danger event," replied Lucille. Maynott turns to Albert and was very angry at him. "But, it was here, I saw him with her," said Albert. "Arrest him," commanded Maynott. "What did I done wrong," asked Albert? "What did you done wrong, for lying to the police and for almost causing trouble, must I continue this, men get him out of here," shouted Maynott.

Soon they took Albert away, Maynott decided to apologies to Lucille. "I'm so sorry for everything," said Maynott. "Don't worry, I understand you were doing the right thing," replied Lucille. "I still hope, you will still sing for the upcoming mayor selection that is coming up soon," said Maynott. "Of course, I'll sing," replied Lucille. "Good, so see you later," said Maynott. "Good-bye," replied Lucille. After Maynott left because he didn't believe Albert's story, Lucille locked the door and looked for Francoeur, her sisters and her friends. "Francoeur, girls, guys, it's safe to come out now," whispered Lucille. Francoeur came out of the piano, her sisters and her friends came out of the closet. "That was a close one," said Bella and Maud. "We should be more careful next time," said Emile. "I agree with you," replied Raoul.

"I was thinking, maybe for the weekends, we could repair and repaint the house," said Lucille. "Why," asked Raoul? "Maybe our parents probably want us to repair and repaint our old home," replied Bella. "I guess that is a good point," said Emile. "Maybe Charles can help us as well," replied Maud. "Ya would you like that Charles," asked Raoul? Charles nodded his head in a yes answer. When the weekends came, they drove to the abandon house to repair and repaint it. Raoul, Emile and Charles fix the roof, the rooms and the pipes. Lucille, Bella and Maud use the same colours to repaint the outside of house and use different paint to decorate the inside of the house.

Soon as they were done, they had lunch together for doing a good job of the house. "Wow, that was really hard work," said Emile. "But, we did it," replied Raoul. "What do you think Francoeur, do you like it," asked Lucille. Francoeur shook his head in a yes answer because he does like the new house. "I bet our parents would be proud of us," said Bella. "We couldn't do it without friends too," replied Maud. "True," said Raoul and Emile. "I was thinking, like we should have this house as our secret hangout," said Lucille. "Good idea, like we can spend more time together, just like we did back twelve years ago," replied Bella. "Yes because I missed this house dearly," replied Maud. "I think we should because Francoeur is part of our lives now," replied Emile. "And we don't want him to get caught by Maynott and the police," replied Raoul. The friends agreed to spend more time at the new blue and white house with Francoeur.

When it became night-time, Raoul, Bella, Emile and Maud are preparing to head back to the city for their date. "We should get going," said Raoul. "Ya because we are going on a date with your sisters," said Emile. "Ok, have fun than," replied Lucille. "Make sure you get back to the cabaret, when you feel like it," said Bella. "And try to be careful this time," said Maud. "Don't worry, Francoeur will be with me," replied Lucille. After they left because they want Lucille and her new friend to have a good time, Francoeur changes to his other clothes (his black cloak, red scarf and black hat) and takes Lucille more for a ride on his back. He took her to the top of one of the Notre Dame Bell Towers. "Wow, it's so pretty out here, Francoeur," said Lucille.

Francoeur soon smiled at Lucille because he is enjoying his time with her. "Francoeur just to let you know, my parents died, when I was nine years old, Bella was twelve and Maud was seven back than too, our Aunt Carlotta took us in and raised us," said Lucille. Francoeur drops his smile as he understands Lucille's story. "Did your parents died," asked Lucille? Francoeur nodded his head in a yes answer. "I wish, they were here because I miss them, dearly," cried Lucille. As Lucille starts crying, Francoeur soon hugs her to try to comfort her. "Thank you Francoeur for trying to cheer me up, no other men could do like that to me before," said Lucille. Lucille stops crying and hold his hand because she knows that she is not alone. "This is so romantic, Francoeur," said Lucille. Francoeur soon smiled at her again.

"Francoeur, just to let you know, this commissioner named Maynott, my aunt thinks he would be a good husband to me, but he is not my type," said Lucille. Francoeur continues to listen to Lucille because he understands what she means. "But from seeing you, you could do things like Maynott can't do or understand, so maybe I should try to spend more times with you at night-time, would you like that," said Lucille. Francoeur shook his head in a yes answer; he soon takes Lucille back to the new house because she was tired. After she got a night-gown on, she saw Francoeur sleeping on the floor again. "Francoeur, maybe you should sleeping with me in a bed ok," said Lucille. Francoeur nodded his head in a yes answer, she gave him a male pajama and they went to sleep in the master's bedroom. After Francoeur fell asleep, Lucille kissed on his forehead, then when she fell asleep, Francoeur wrapped his two arms around her and held one hand on her hand.


	7. The Secret Hangouts

Chapter 7: The Secret Hangouts

When morning came, Lucille decided to return to the cabaret. "Francoeur, I am just going back to cabaret, but I will come back tonight ok," said Lucille. Francoeur nodded his head in a yes answer because he knows that Lucille keeps her words to him. After Lucille got back to cabaret, she asks her sisters how their date went. "Hi, how did your dates go last night," asked Lucille? "It was wonderful," replied Maud. "After dinner, we went to see a movie together," replied Bella. "That's good," said Lucille. "What did you do last night," asked Bella? "Did you and Francoeur do something last night," asked Maud? "Yes, we went to Notre Dame on top of one of the Bell Towers and you could see many lights from there, and after we talking about my past then we went to the new house because we were tired," replied Lucille.

Bella and Maud were glad that Lucille had a good time; soon Madame Carlotta came to see the girls. "Hello girls, how did your night go," asked Carlotta? "It was great," replied Bella. "That's good," said Carlotta. "You seem happy for some reason," replied Maud. "Well, Pate just asked me on a date for today," said Carlotta. "That's good," replied Lucille. "I know, so I might see you tonight," said Carlotta. "Well, we have plans tonight with Francoeur," replied Lucille. "Raoul and Emile will be there too," replied Bella and Maud. "I see, so I might see you later, good-bye," said Carlotta. "Bye Aunt Carlotta," replied Lucille, Bella and Maud. Soon Carlotta left because of her date with Pate.

Pate is waiting for Madame Carlotta at the Seine River. "Hey Madame Carlotta, how is it going," asked Pate? "Wonderful Pate," replied Carlotta. "Shall we get going," said Pate. "Where to," asked Carlotta? "It's a surprise," replied Pate. Pate took her to a park and has set up a picnic for them. "Oh Pate, did you do all of this," asked Carlotta. "I did so," replied Pate. "It's wonderful," said Carlotta. "Thank you," replied Pate. While they are eating the good food that Pate brought, he asked Carlotta a very important question. "Madame Carlotta, there is something I need to ask you about," said Pate. "What will that be and just call me Carlotta," replied Carlotta. "Do you think Lucille should really marry Maynott," asked Pate. "I just want to do what's best for her," said Carlotta. "But I don't Lucille will be happy with this," replied Pate. "She thinks he is not her type, but I just want to have a happy future with him," said Carlotta. "I see," replied Pate.

Meanwhile Raoul and Emile went to the blue and white house to meet up with Lucille, Bella, Maud, Francoeur and Charles there, when night-time came. "Hi girls, what are we doing tonight," asked Raoul? "Well, we were planning to have a dinner for Francoeur and then we watch some fireworks," said Lucille. "That's sound a very good plan," replied Emile. "I already cook the dinner," said Bella. "And I got the fireworks," said Maud. "Ok, so let's have a good night-time with Francoeur," replied Lucille. They ate at the roof top and Francoeur is really enjoying the food. After dinner, they watched the fireworks and Francoeur loved it. Soon Lucille, Bella, Maud, Raoul, Emile and Charles went back home for the night because Madame Carlotta doesn't want the girls to arrive late.

The next morning, Lucille and her sister are working hard on their performances at the cabaret. Soon Madame Carlotta came to their room, to see how they are doing. "Hi girls, how did it go with Francoeur last night," asked Carlotta? "It went very good," said Lucille. "Yes, we had a good time together," replied Bella and Maud. "Good, I have to go because the Commissioner wants to see me ok," said Carlotta. "Ok," replied Lucille, Bella and Maud. "Ok, good-bye girls," said Carlotta. "Bye," replied Lucille, Bella and Maud. Soon Madame Carlotta left because Maynott wants to see her at his office. When she got there, Maynott wanted to talk to Carlotta about Lucille. "Hello Commissioner did you wanted to see me," said Carlotta. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about Lucille," replied Maynott. "Lucille," said Carlotta. "Yes for some reaspne, I haven't seen her for a while and I am beginning to worry about her," replied Maynott. "Oh, that's because she is spending time with her new musician," said Carlotta.

"Musician, what new musician," asked Maynott? "A man named Francoeur," replied Carlotta. "Why she is spending time with Francoeur," asked Maynott? "Because she said he's lonely and she is trying to do everything she can to make him happy and not be that much lonely," replied Carlotta. "I see, I'm glad because I didn't know about this," said Maynott. "It's ok," replied Carlotta. "As long as Lucille is helping someone, I understand," said Maynott. "Anyway, I got to go because the girls are suspecting me to come back," replied Carlotta. "Ok than good-bye," said Maynott. "Bye," replied Carlotta. Soon Carlotta left and went back to the cabaret.

When night-time came again, Lucille, Bella and Maud decided to go see Francoeur at the blue and white house again. "Where you going girls," asked Carlotta? "To see Francoeur," replied Lucille. "Ok, but don't forget you are singing tomorrow," said Carlotta. "I won't," replied Lucille. Soon they got a drive from Raoul, Emile and Charles because they wanted to see Francoeur at the blue and white house as well. When they got there, they decided to have a sleepover with Francoeur. "Guys, there something I need to tell you," said Lucille. "What will that be," asked Maud. "I think we should a plan to stop the citizens of Paris, even Maynott forget about Francoeur," said Lucille. "What kind of plan will that be, Lucille," asked Bella.

"Tomorrow for the upcoming mayor selection, we should fake Francoeur's death, so that way Maynott will not try to hunt him," said Lucille. "How are we going to do that," asked Emile. "Maybe you, Raoul and Charles could find a potion back at the Botanical Gardens, a potion that can make big smoke, so that way no one can see him," said Lucille. "That's a good plan, but where is he going to hide," asked Raoul. "There is a trapdoor on the stage, so he will hide there," said Lucille. "Ok, we'll go with the plan right," replied Emile? "Right," said Bella, Maud and Raoul. "Good, than it settles," replied Lucille. The friends agreed with the plan and they soon went to bed. Lucille slept with Francoeur in the master's bedroom, Bella slept with Raoul, Maud slept with Emile and Charles slept in the nursery room.

The next morning, the friends are ready for their plan to help Francoeur be safe and forgotten. Lucille changed his clothes to his regular clothes (black cloak, red scarf and black hat). When they got to the Montmartre, which is at the Basilica of the Sacred Heart, Lucille had different clothes for the selections. While Maynott was performing his speech, Raoul, Emile and Charles arrived with the potion as they need for the plan. The citizens were very bored of his speech, but soon he is going to let Lucille perform. "Here I present you, the angel of Montmartre, Lucille," shouted Maynott. After Maynott is seated with Pate and Madame Carlotta, Emile gives Maynott the potion. "Sir," said Emile. "What," replied Maynott? "Here's the antidote for the monster, I found it in the professor's lab," said Emile. "Can I see it, sir," asked Pate. "No, I said I'll have the antidote, thank you sir now go," replied Maynott.

Lucille sings "Papa Paris," for the Montmartre and the Basilica of the Sacred Heart. Francoeur made his way up to the rooftops as part of the part. "Oh no, it's the monster," shouted Emile. "Really Where," asked Maynott? "Over there," replied Raoul. Francoeur jumped to the stage and grabs Lucille. "Oh no," shouted Lucille. Francoeur roared first time (but he sang by accident) and then the second time (a different sound this time). "Oh, I'm scared," shouted Lucille. Everyone ran for their life and Madame Carlotta was in a state of Panic for Lucille. The police surround the monsters and they are ready to aim. "No don't shoot, you'll hit my angel," shouted Maynott. "Sir, the antidote," said Emile. "Throw it," shouted Raoul. Maynott throw the potion at the monster and the monster hasn't been seen after.

"The monster is gone sir," said Pate. "It worked," replied Maynott. Maynott, Pate and Madame Carlotta made their way to the stage to see Lucille. "Lucille, are you ok," asked Carlotta. "Yes, I'm fine," replied Lucille. "Now we can celebrate," said Pate. "You mean the defeat of the monster," replied Maud. "Yes and a big surprise for Lucille," said Maynott. "And what surprise would that be, sir," asked Bella? "Since Maynott said if he defeats the monster, he will marry Lucille," said Carlotta. "WHAT," shouted Lucille, Bella, Maud, Raoul and Emile! "Is that exciting, Lucille," said Maynott. "Exciting... Aunt Carlotta how could you do this without telling me about it," shouted Lucille. "I didn't want to spoil the surprise for you," said Carlotta. "So, we will be married tomorrow," said Maynott. "TOMORROW," shouted Lucille, Bella, Maud, Raoul and Emile!

After Maynott, Madame Carlotta and Pate left because they need to talk about the wedding plans, Lucille, Bella, Maud, Raoul, Emile and Charles opened the trapdoor to check on Francoeur, but he wasn't there. "Oh no, where you think he could be," asked Lucille? "Let's check at the blue and white house," replied Emile. They drove to the blue and white house to see, if he is there. When they got there, he wasn't there too. "Lucille, dear sister," said Bella. "We think, Francoeur is really gone forever," said Maud. "I have shouldn't know that Maynott will marry me, if he did defeated Francoeur," replied Lucille. "It's ok, we didn't know too," said Raoul. "And I guess, we can't have anymore secret hangouts," said Emile. "And I had feels for him," cried Lucille. She was saddened because she lost Francoeur and the marriage of Maynott that is coming tomorrow.

* * *

Even though that I don't have the song "Papa Paris", all I know is that you might enjoy the story so far.


	8. An Unhappy Wedding & Francoeur's Return

Chapter 8: An Unhappy Wedding and Francoeur's Return

When the wedding day came, Lucille was sadder than ever. The wedding is taking place at Notre Dame. Lucille was sadly prepare for the wedding. Maud and Bella are the bride maids, Raoul and Emile are best men of Lucille's wedding. "Poor Lucille," said Bella. "There's must be something, we can do," said Maud. "Too bad, Francoeur is not here to stop this," replied Raoul. "I wish, we had a sign of hope for us and Lucille," replied Emile. Soon, Bella hears a humming in her ears. "Are any of you humming," asked Bella? "No," replied Raoul, Emile and Maud. She soon realized it is no other than Francoeur. "Francoeur," said Bella. "Bella, what is it," asked Raoul? "He's here, in my hair," replied Bella. "He's alive," said Maud. "The potions must have worn off and shrunk back to his normal size," replied Emile.

Charles, who is there, tells them the good news. "What is it, Charles," asked Maud? Charles hands them a note about the professor has returned. "Maybe, we could ask him for help," said Emile. "Ok, me, Emile and Charles will go to see the professor and ask him if he can make Francoeur big again," replied Raoul. "Ok, we will talk to Lucille and meet you guys at the blue and white house," said Bella. "Ok, we'll meet you there," replied Emile. "Good luck," said Maud. "Francoeur go with Raoul and Emile ok," said Bella. Francoeur hopped on Raoul's finger and they went to see the professor. When they got there, Raoul and Emile explained the situation and the professor agreed to make another potion (one that can help Francoeur stayed big again forever).

Meanwhile as Lucille has her wedding dress on, Maud and Bella tried to talk to Lucille. "Lucille, maybe we should go to the blue and white house again," said Bella. "I can't because I have to marry Maynott," cried Lucille. "You don't have to marry him, dear sister," said Maud. "What will our aunt say, if I told her I don't love Maynott," cried Lucille. "Do you think our parents wants you to marry Maynott, I bet they want you to find someone else you love or maybe be with an angel of music," said Bella. "But I lost Francoeur and it's my entire fault," cried Lucille. "But we learned that Francoeur has shrunk back to his normal size," said Maud. "You mean, he's still alive," asked Lucille? "Yes, if you go back to the blue and white house, he will be there," replied Bella. "Ok, just let write a note for Aunt Carlotta and Maynott," said Lucille. "Ok, but hurry," replied Maud.

After she was done, Lucille and her sisters left the Notre Dame because they need to get to the blue and white house and not be caught. When Madame Carlotta came to the bride's room, there was no sign of Lucille, Bella and Maud anywhere. She finds Lucille's note and reads it.

"Dear Aunt Carlotta, I know that Maynott loves me, but there is someone else that still needs me. And that is why I can't leave Francoeur lonely anymore and I do have feels for him. My parents probably want me to have a good life with someone like him and that is why I cannot marry Maynott.

P.s. forgive me

Love: Lucille."

After Madame Carlotta read it, she went to Maynott to show him the note. As he read it, he was furious and full of rage. "But she was about to be my wife," shouted Maynott. "Don't worry, we will find her and talk to her," said Carlotta. "I will help as well," replied Pate. "I just want to be with her, no matter what" said Maynott. "And you will, trust me sir," replied Carlotta. "Do you know, where she went," asked Maynott? "Sorry sir, but no," said Carlotta. "We will start a search tonight," said Pate. "Good and I hope that Lucille is safe," replied Maynott. After they left the Notre Dame, they try the center parts of Paris and hopes that Lucille and her sisters is there somewhere, safe and alive.

When Lucille and her sisters got to the blue and white house, she can hear Francoeur singing. As she got inside and made her way to the master bedroom, she sees Francoeur playing the piano. "Francoeur, you're ok," said Lucille. She ran to Francoeur and he holds her in his arms as she cries. "I was so afraid, I thought you were dead," cried Lucille. Maud and Bella left to the other room to see Emile and Raoul because they want Lucille and Francoeur to have some lone times together. "Well, how did it go," asked Bella? "Well, the professor used a potion to make him stay human sized forever," replied Raoul. "Really," said Maud. "So, he won't be small again," replied Emile. "I knew, you will do great things just like in my dreams, Raoul," said Bella. "In your dreams," replied Raoul. Bella and Raoul soon kissed for the very first time. "I love you, Raoul," said Bella. "I love you too," replied Raoul. After they confess their true feelings for each other, they kiss some more.

The others came back to the room because Lucille can say something to them. "I think, we should live here for a while," said Lucille. "Why," asked Raoul? "Maybe that way, Maynott can never find her and try to marry her again," said Emile. "He's right, beside we want our sister to be happy again," replied Maud. "And we don't want Maynott to make her sad again," said Bella. "So, we can go to some places, but we can't go back to the club because Maynott might be there," said Lucille. "Ok, we're fine with that," replied Bella and Maud. "Us too," replied Raoul and Emile. Lucille is soon going to ask Charles to do something very important. "Charles, we need you to keep a close eye on Maynott and Aunt Carlotta ok," said Lucille. Charles nodded his head in a yes answer and soon leaves to watch on Maynott and Madame Carlotta.

Everyone soon went to bed; Raoul, Emile, Bella and Maud used the same room again. Lucille and Francoeur used the room again, and Lucille was talking to Francoeur. "I thought I would lose you forever, when we couldn't find you," said Lucille. As Lucille and Francoeur lay on the bed, he still listens to her. "Now that you are back, I won't blame myself anymore," said Lucille. When Francoeur puts two of his hands on Lucille's face, she soon falls asleep. After she fell asleep, Francoeur kissed on her beautiful soft forehead as she kissed his forehead the other night. Lucille just hopes that she, her sisters and her friends can protect Francoeur from Maynott. Lucille soon wrapped her arms around Francoeur and he wrapped his arms around her.

Back at the cabaret, Maynott soon talks to Madame Carlotta. "I have some questions to ask you, Madame Carlotta," said Maynott. "Ok sir," replied Carlotta. "Has Lucille, her sisters and their friend had acted strange lately," asked Maynott? "Well, they been spending more time with Francoeur, so yes," replied Carlotta. "Have they been keeping something from you, like a secret," asked Maynott? "Well, I was wondering about that, lately," replied Carlotta. "Don't worry Madame Carlotta, we'll find the answers soon and I hope this Francoeur understands that I want to marry Lucille," said Maynott. "Don't worry, if you do meet him, I'm sure he'll understand," replied Carlotta. Maynott plans to make Lucille marry him by doing something horrible to Francoeur.

Soon Pate came in and told Maynott of his search for Lucille and the others. "Well, any luck at all," asked Maynott? "No sir, there is no sign of Lucille or the others in any center parts of Paris," replied Pate. "Take the men and try searching in the southern part of Paris," said Maynott. "Yes sir," replied Pate. Pate and the rest of the police left to go to the southern part of Paris because they hope that Lucille and the others are there, safe and alive. Charles is watching and hearing the things that are going on. Charles hope that they don't leave Paris and headed where Lucille and the others are, if they did he will hurry back and tell them right away. Maynott just hopes that he will marry Lucille and keep Francoeur away from her as possible, so that Lucille will never fall in love with Francoeur.


	9. Happy Moments and the Search

Chapter 9: Happy Moments and the Search

Lucille thinks herself, her sisters and her friends should do something every night, since Francoeur is back now. "What do you think, we should do this night," asked Lucille? "I was thinking, we can go to this dance club, I heard about," said Raoul. "I love dancing," replied Bella. "I think, it would be fun," said Emile. "I agree," replied Maud. "How about it, would you like that Francoeur," asked Lucille? Francoeur nodded his head in a yes answer. "Ok it's decided, we will go to this dance club and have fun tonight," said Lucille. They ride on "Catherine" to get to this dance club. Francoeur has his disguise on, so no can recognize him, not even the police.

When they got to the dance club, they were pretty excited. Francoeur and Lucille danced greatly, so did Raoul with Bella and Emile with Maud. Lucille soon starts falling in love with Francoeur, instead of falling in love with Maynott. Francoeur is having a good time with Lucille because he knows that she is happy. Bella, Maud, Raoul and Emile were glad that Lucille is having a good time with Francoeur and she is happy with him again. They just hope that they can protect Lucille and Francoeur from Maynott, so they won't separated ever again. Lucille, Francoeur, Bella, Raoul, Maud and Emile soon left the club because they were getting pretty tired from the dancing they did together. They made it back to the blue and white house back in time, without getting caught be the police or Maynott himself.

Meanwhile back at the cabaret, Maynott hopes that Lucille is out there, somewhere in Paris, alive and safe. "Commissioner, are you alright sir," asked Carlotta? "I'm just worry about Lucille," replied Maynott. "Don't worry, she is with her sisters, her friends and Francoeur, so I'm sure she is alright," said Carlotta. "And once I find Lucille, I will a serious talk with this man, she calls Francoeur," replied Maynott! "I know that sir, but she cares about Francoeur because he is very lonely," said Carlotta. "I know that, but he should that I was going to marry Lucille," replied Maynott. "If you just explain to him, he'll understand really," said Carlotta. "I hope so, Madame Carlotta," replied Maynott.

Pate came back from his search and told Maynott about his report so far. "Sir, we searched the southern part of Paris and found nothing," said Pate. "Did you find any clues at all," replied Maynott? "Sorry sir, but no," said Pate. "Then take your men and searched at the eastern part of Paris," replied Maynott. "Yes sir and don't worry, we'll find Lucille and the others," said Pate. "Good," replied Maynott. After Pate left, Madame Carlotta left as well to leave Maynott alone for a little while. "As soon I find Lucille, this Francoeur will pay for everything he did to keep her away from me," said Maynott. Maynott is planning to punish Francoeur and force Lucille to marry him for Francoeur's life. Maynott hopes that the police finds Lucille, Francoeur and the others in time, so he can try to marry Lucille again and get the happily ever after with her, as he dreamed of.

When the next night came, Lucille and Francoeur decided to go to a special place with Raoul, Bella, Emile and Maud. "I think I know a perfect place we can go tonight," said Lucille. "What perfect place," asked Bella and Maud? "If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore," said Lucille. "What's so perfect about this place," replied Raoul? "Francoeur and I went somewhere, while you guys had your date together," said Lucille. "I see, I guess we can go to this place" replied Emile. After everyone has agreed, Lucille and Francoeur took to this special place they went, when Raoul and Emile were dating Maud and Bella. To their surprise, the special place was no other than the Notre Dame.

"What so special about this place," asked Raoul? "Well, Francoeur and I will show you," replied Lucille. Francoeur first takes Maud and Bella up to one of the bell towers first, and then came Raoul and Emile, and Lucille was last. "Wow, I guess this is a special place," said Raoul. "You can see everything from up here," said Bella. "I guess this a good spot to go for a date," said Emile. "I could probably do this stuff forever," said Maud. "See, I told you guys, you'll like this," replied Lucille. Lucille soon holds Francoeur's two hands as he put his two arms around her to make her happy still. Francoeur soon took Lucille, Maud, Bella, Raoul and Emile back to the ground. "I guess, we should go back now," said Lucille. "We agree with you," replied Raoul. "Us too," replied Emile, Maud and Bella. They soon walk their way back home without getting caught by the police and even Maynott himself.

Meanwhile, Pate went back to the cabaret to tell Maynott his report of his search so far. "Well, any luck this time," asked Maynott? "We searched the eastern part of Paris and no sign of Lucille and the others," replied Pate. "Than take your men and search of the northern part of Paris," said Maynott. "Yes sir," replied Pate. Maynott was thinking about banishing Francoeur for not making Lucille marrying him. Maynott doesn't know that Francoeur is no other than the monster and he is still alive. Soon Madame Carlotta came back and she talks to Maynott for a little while. "Don't worry sir, we will find her soon, I hope" said Carlotta. "I hope so too because I'm starting to worry more about her," replied Maynott.

On the way back to the blue and white house, Lucille, Bella, Maud, Francoeur, Raoul and Emile were surprised by a group of thieves. One of the thieves managed to steal Bella's ring and they ran off with it. "Help, stop that thief," shouted Bella! "Shhh, not so loud," said Lucille. "Why," replied Bella? "Do you want the police to find us and let Maynott marry your sister," said Raoul. "I know, but that was my mother's ring and she gave me before she died," replied Bella. "We know, but we'll find a way to get it back," said Maud. "We will," replied Bella. "Don't worry, we'll find those thieves again and get that ring back for you," said Emile. "Ok, I have believe in you, guys," replied Bella. "Ok, than let's head back, shall we," said Lucille. "Yes," shouted Raoul, Emile, Bella and Maud. They continued their way back to the blue and white house because they want to keep Lucille and Francoeur safe from Maynott.

Pate just returned from his search and told his report to Maynott. "We searched in the northern part of Paris and found nothing," said Pate. "Then that leaves the western part of Paris, take the men and search there," replied Maynott. "Don't worry sir, we'll find them," said Pate. "I hope so there, Pate," replied Maynott. After Pate left, Maynott will do anything to make Lucille marry him. "This Francoeur will pay for everything that is preventing Lucille, not marrying me," said Maynott! Maynott wants to meet Francoeur face-to-face, after he finds Lucille and the others. Charles is still keeping eyes on Maynott, so he doesn't know where Lucille's secret place that she is hidden in.

When the next night came, Lucille thinks that they should spend time at the blue and white house this time. "I was thinking, we should probably stay here tonight," said Lucille. "Good idea because I don't want to my mother's earrings and you don't want to lose your mother's necklace," replied Maud. "And I am probably getting pretty tired for now," replied Bella. "We haven't spent more time at the house, since Francoeur is back now," replied Emile. "I do miss those times too," replied Raoul. They all agreed that they will stay at the house this time. Lucille and Francoeur went to the rooftops, while the others watch a movie in the theatre room. "Francoeur, I'm really having a good time with you again," said Lucille. Francoeur soon looked at her and he smiled at her because he is having a good time with her again too. "I just hope Maynott doesn't find out that you are actually alive," said Lucille. Francoeur holds on to Lucille's hand to comfort her.

"If he does know where I am and he sees you, he will probably kill you," said Lucille. Francoeur wrapped his black cloak around Lucille to keep her warm. "I just don't want to lose you again and I might have to marry Maynott," cried Lucille. Francoeur's smiled went down as he understands how Lucille feels for him. Francoeur decided to hold Lucille in his arms and let her sit on his lap. As Lucille looked at his face while he is holding her, she believes that he understands how she feels as she falls more in love with him because he has shown her kindness and understanding. Lucille and Francoeur soon return to the others because they were pretty tired. "So, what were you and Francoeur doing," asked Maud? "We were just talking," replied Lucille. "Really," said Emile. "But he can't talk remember," said Raoul. "I know, but he understands me though," replied Lucille. "I didn't know that," said Bella. "Anyway, good night guys," said Lucille. "Goodnight Lucille," replied Maud, Bella, Emile and Raoul.

Meanwhile Pate came back from his search and told Maynott something very important. "We didn't find them in the western part of Paris, but we found information about where they might be that could help us," said Pate. "Really," replied Maynott? "Yes, we found a group of thieves with Bella's stolen ring," said Pate. "Her mother gave her that before she died," said Carlotta. "Do you know where they are," asked Maynott? "They said something about a blue and white house, outside but close to Paris, sir," replied the leader of the thieves. "I think I know that place sir," said Carlotta. "That is where we must go, Pate take some of your men and we will go to this house, while the others take the thieves to jail," said Maynott. "Yes sir," replied Pate. Maynott believes now that he will find Lucille and meet Francoeur face-to-face for the first time. Charles leaves the cabaret because he needs to warn Lucille and the others that Maynott knows where they are. Charles hopes he gets there in time before Maynott and the police do.

* * *

If you are wondering how Charles is getting there, he is riding on a bike. Madame Carlotta will return Bella's ring in the next chapter.


	10. Protect Francoeur

Chapter 10: Protect Francoeur

When Charles got to the blue and white house on time, he quickly warns Lucille and the others. It was still dark and they were still sleeping in their beds, after they heard Charles's noises, they woke up. "Charles, what's wrong," asked Lucille? He shows them a note saying that Maynott, Madame Carlotta, Pate and the police are heading this way. "Oh no, this is not good," said Raoul. "We should get out of here before they find us," said Bella. "But we should get change first, like me, Raoul and Francoeur are still in our men's pajamas and you girls are still in your nightgowns," asked Emile. "It will probably be too late anyway," replied Maud. "Francoeur just changed into his clothing like his black cloak, red scarf and black hat," said Lucille. "Ok, let's go than and we don't have much time to change because Maynott might get here," said Raoul.

Maynott, Pate and Madame Carlotta saw the blue and white house, while riding on an airship, soon Madame Carlotta recognizes the house. "I know this house," said Carlotta. "What are you talking about," asked Maynott? "This house is where the girls use to lived," said Carlotta. "Really," replied Maynott? "This is where they lived before their parents died," said Carlotta. "I see," replied Maynott. While Pate was looking in his binoculars, he sees Francoeur and he was in total shock that the monster was alive. "Mmm Commissioner," said Pate. "Yes Pate," replied Maynott. "The monster was actually alive, not dead at all and most of all, Lucille is with him," said Pate. "What, I was a fool," replied Maynott. "What's going on, down there," asked Carlotta? "Apparently, this Francoeur is the monster and Lucille has been hiding him from me," replied Maynott.

Lucille and the others soon see Maynott, Pate and Madame Carlotta on the airship and they have to hurry quickly. "Let's put Francoeur in the back of Catherine, where he can be safe" said Lucille. "Ok," replied Raoul. After putting Francoeur in the back, they left the blue and white house, and escape quickly back to Paris because they needed to protect Lucille and Francoeur from Maynott. "Now, what do we do," asked Bella? "We'll have to take Francoeur someplace safe," replied Lucille. "We don't want Francoeur to get killed by Maynott," said Maud. "And we don't want Maynott to marry Lucille again," said Emile. "True," said Raoul. "Ok," replied Bella. They were soon being chased by the police down the streets. Charles got out of the vehicle because he needs to stop the police from chasing them by blocking them with a cart with a horse.

"What's Charles doing," asked Maud? "I think he is trying to slow the police down, so we can get Lucille and Francoeur someplace safe," replied Emile. After they got away from the police, a giant hook appeared from nowhere and attached to the front of "Catherine". "Hey," shouted Raoul! "So, you thought you can escape me, did you," replied Maynott. Raoul knew that he needs to get that hook, off of his vehicle. "Emile," said Raoul. "Yes," replied Emile. "Can you get rid of that thing," asked Raoul? "Out there," replied Emile? "Please," asked Raoul? "Ok," replied Emile. Emile soon exited the vehicle and made it to the front to get the hook off of "Catherine." Maynott was shooting at Emile to prevent him removing the hook from "Catherine".

Soon the morning sun rises as the chase was continued. Francoeur at the back, watch Emile from the window and he knew he had to do something. "Emile, please be careful," said Maud. Soon, Francoeur got out from the back and made his way to Emile to protect him from Maynott's shooting. "Hey Francoeur, you're in the way, I can't see," shouted Raoul. Maynott from above was shooting at Francoeur, but misses. "Pate, I need a bigger weapon," said Maynott. Maynott soon looked up ahead and he sees the Eiffel Tower and the Seine River. "Of course," said Maynott. "What," replied Carlotta? "To the Seine, Pate," said Maynott. "Yes sir," replied Pate. Soon Maynott came remove some loads to make the airship go higher and make "Catherine" be lift up. "Raoul, what's wrong," asked Bella? "The wheels are useless, I can't turn anymore," replied Raoul. The plan was working, the airship is going higher and "Catherine" is being lift up. "Oh no," said Emile.

After "Catherine" was lifted up and was at the Seine River, Maynott soon grab an axe from the airship, chopped the rope of the hook and "Catherine" was dropped in the river. "Maynott, are you crazy, you're going to drown my nieces and their friends," shouted Carlotta! "But Madame Carlotta, fleas cannot live in water, so that is the only way to kill him," replied Maynott. Meanwhile, the friends in "Catherine" are ok and not drowning. "Wait, where's Francoeur," asked Lucille? Francoeur was jumping from lamp posts to head to the Eiffel Tower, where it would be safe for him. "What, impossible," shouted Maynott! Francoeur made it to the Eiffel Tower and he waits for Lucille and the others to catch up. "Hurry, we have to help him," said Lucille. "We have to help ourselves, we're sinking," replied Emile. "What... ok, I got this," said Raoul. Raoul used the controls of "Catherine" to get to the Eiffel Tower to protect Francoeur from Maynott.

When they got to the Eiffel Tower on time, everyone got out of "Catherine". "We're safe and dry, thanks to the team work of Raoul and Catherine," said Raoul. As Raoul turned around, "Catherine" was sinking into the Seine River. "Catherine," shouted Raoul! Raoul was trying to pull "Catherine" back up, but it was too late, "Catherine" was at the bottom of the Seine River forever. "Don't worry Raoul, we'll build another Catherine together," said Bella. "Really," replied Raoul? "You have my word," said Bella. "I knew, you would understand me, like in my dreams," replied Raoul. As they were kissing again, Lucille soon called them. "Guys, we still need your help," shouted Lucille. "Right," replied Raoul and Bella.

Maynott, Madame Carlotta and Pate are getting close to the Eiffel Tower; Maynott knew they need to go down now. "Get us down, Pate," said Maynott. "Sorry, but I can't, it's impossible without those loads we had on this airship," replied Pate. "Must I do everything, myself," said Maynott. "Mmm Commissioner," replied Carlotta. Maynott soon shoot three bullets in the balloon to make the airship go down. "Don't need to tell you what to do, but you should change your mind, like that creature never really hurt anybody," said Pate. "That's not the point," replied Maynott. "Maynott, I'm with Pate on this," said Carlotta. "But I need to destroy the monster, so I can try to marry Lucille again and she will never see her beloved monster again, and I win," replied Maynott. Madame Carlotta was in total shock that Maynott became insane and that Lucille was right about him.

Lucille and the others got to Francoeur on time. "Francoeur... are you ok," asked Lucille? Francoeur turned to Lucille and she puts her hand on Francoeur's left cheek. "L... Lucille," said Francoeur. Everyone was surprised and in total shock that Francoeur is trying to speak now. "Wow, he's saying his first word," said Raoul. "I think, the other potion that gives him a singing voice must be developing more," replied Emile. "Lucille... I love you," said Francoeur. "Oh Francoeur, I'm very proud and happy for you, since you can speak now," replied Lucille. Lucille hugged Francoeur and cried with tears of joy. Francoeur hugged her in return that he glad that she is happy. "We'll still try to protect you ok," said Lucille. "Ok," replied Francoeur. Everyone soon turned and saw Maynott about to jump off the airship to them. "Hurry, we got to go," said Bella! "Right," replied Maud.

Maynott made the jump perfect and he points his gun at Francoeur. "Get your arms off of my future wife, you monster," said Maynott. "Go ahead, shoot," replied Lucille. "Oh, how very touching," said Maynott. Pate was in shock that Maynott has lost his mind, he and Madame Carlotta has to do something quickly. "The newspapers were right, there really is a monster in Paris and I am looking right at him," said Lucille! "What, if I can't have you as my wife, I can still have your monster," replied Maynott. "Please don't," shouted Raoul and Emile! "We beg you," shouted Bella and Maud! Francoeur soon grabbed Lucille and he climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower while holding Lucille because he knows that Lucille doesn't love Maynott. "You bring her back now," demanded Maynott.

Francoeur soon got injured from Maynott's shooting. "Stop it, right now," shouted Emile. Emile soon got Maynott's gun and threw it into the Seine River. "You'll pay for this, dwarf," said Maynott. "Well, I maybe a dwarf, but it was for your good," replied Emile. Emile soon came with another idea. "Raoul pass me, your controls," said Emile. "Ok," replied Raoul. After Raoul passes his controls to Emile, Emile slide pass Maynott's legs and hit him in the head, Maynott soon fell unconscious. "Emile, you were wonderful and brave, just like in my dreams," said Maud. "In your dreams," replied Emile? Maud and Emile started kissing for the very first time. "Guys, we have no time for this," said Raoul. "Yes, right now we need to rescue Lucille and Francoeur because I think Francoeur just got hurt," said Bella. "Ok," replied Emile and Maud.

After Francoeur got to the top of the Eiffel Tower, Lucille checks on his injuries. "Francoeur, are you ok," asked Lucille? "Feel weak, I think I'm dying," said Francoeur. "No, I'll use my tweezers to get the bullet out," replied Lucille. After Lucille removed the bullet from Francoeur, she holds him in her arms. "Lucille, I think it's better if I die, no one in Paris would accept a monster like me," said Francoeur. "No Francoeur, in my point of view, you're not a monster, you are the most amazing person I ever meet, and I don't want you to leave me," cried Lucille. "Why," asked Francoeur? "Because I love you," cried Lucille. "You love me," replied Francoeur. "Yes, I love you," cried Lucille. Lucille soon shares a kiss with Francoeur for the very first time in her life. Francoeur looked at Lucille, they both smiled and they continued to kiss.

The other got to the top on time and they were happy for Lucille and Francoeur. "This might be odd, but I would say romantic," said Raoul. "I agree," replied Emile. "After reading many fairy tales and true love, I believe that our sister and Francoeur are in those stories," said Bella. "I'm happy for Lucille," replied Maud. As they watched, Maynott regained his conscious and made his way, where the others are. After he got to the top he was jealous and in rage that Lucille has fallen in love with Francoeur, instead of him. When Lucille got down with the others, Maynott grabs Lucille from behind. "Sorry to interrupt this happy moment, but Lucille and I have a wedding to attend," said Maynott. "You let our sister go," shouted Bella! "Lucille, marry me or I will deal with your one true love," said Maynott. "Face it, she doesn't love you," replied Raoul.

As they move closer, Maynott grabs Lucille's left arm and hold her off the side of the Eiffel Tower. "Don't come any close or down Lucille goes," demanded Maynott. Francoeur sees Lucille terrified and he knew he has to save her. Francoeur soon got down and saved Lucille on time. "Leave her," said Maynott. Francoeur sees the switch of the light and he came with an idea. "No... Lucille cover your eyes," said Francoeur. After Francoeur turn the switch on, Maynott became blind from the very bright light. Francoeur sneak from behind, after Lucille turned the switch off, Francoeur managed to scare Maynott. After Maynott got scared, he fainted and Lucille ran to Francoeur. "Francoeur, you saved me," said Lucille. "No, we saved each other and you helped made me feel brave," replied Francoeur. Lucille, her sisters, their friends and Francoeur are happy that they won.

Pate, Madame Carlotta and the police arrived on time and Maynott soon woke up. "Pate, I'm glad you and the police made it on time," said Maynott. "Commissioner Maynott, the minister was not happy with the destruction, you caused by your chase," replied Pate. "But I have the monster cornered and the people who were responsible for this whole mess, tell that to the minister," said Maynott. "With pleasure, Maynott, I am arresting you for trying to get Francoeur, Lucille, her sisters and their friend killed," replied Pate. "What, have you lost your mind," said Maynott. "The opposite, I was positive of being a good police officer, but not from an evil person like you, I need a flea to show me the way," replied Pate. "What are you mad, it's only a flea," said Maynott. "There is more humanity in that flea, I see it before me now," replied Pate.

Madame Carlotta soon talks to Lucille, Maud and Bella. "Lucille, I need to talk to you," said Carlotta. "Aunt Carlotta please try to understand, I don't love Maynott," replied Lucille. "I know, but," said Carlotta. "Please don't make Lucille marry Maynott again," replied Maud. "Yes but," said Carlotta. "Beside, do you think our parents would ever wanted this," replied Bella. "I just want you to know, you are right, doing this was the biggest mistake of my life, I guess you girls and Lucille can find your know true love," said Carlotta. "Thank you, Aunt Carlotta," replied Lucille, Maud and Bella. Lucille believes that she can finally be with Francoeur now and forever. The girls are finally happy for Lucille that she can live a life of her own. "Girls and Guys, why are you still in your pajamas," asked Carlotta? "Well, we didn't have time to change because we saw you and the others coming," replied Raoul and Emile. "I see, oh Bella, here is your ring," said Carlotta. "Thank you, Aunt Carlotta," replied Bella.

"What, we had a talk about this," said Maynott. "Face it, Lucille doesn't want to marry you," replied Emile. "I will marry her someday," said Maynott. "I think they are right, Lucille doesn't like you, so the answer is no," replied Carlotta. "Police take him away," said Pate. "Yes sir," replied the police officers. "Don't worry Francoeur, you're safe now," said Lucille. Lucille, Francoeur, Bella, Emile, Maud and Madame Carlotta returned to cabaret, so Lucille, her sisters and their friends can change into normal clothes now, instead of pajamas.

* * *

If you are wondering, what will happened to Charles, you will find out in the last chapter.


End file.
